A Sirens Crying Heart
by Zarha of the Sand
Summary: This an Remy/oc fic he might not be in there for awhile please read. Zarha


_Hello my name is Serena and I'm a Siren._

_Sirens are known for their Beauty and Seductive ways_

_I'm not like other Sirens though I broke the most important rule _

_Don't Fall In Love With The Mortals._

_But I did and I'm afraid for what's going to happen, No one has ever done that before where only meant to take to seduce them and take them out to sea._

_The other Sirens, My Sister's know what I have done and they think he has somehow manipulated me into loving him._

_But there wrong in so many ways He's the whole reason why my long life is worthwhile._

_To see his charming smile, twinkling eyes, and his sweet scent, it smells like Cajun Spice, Leather, and the swamps unique scent._

_Thinking about him makes me feel warm and happy, He's a Thief and I'm a Siren it should've never happen... _

_But it did and I'm happy that it happened._

_My lover, Remy when he first met me thought I was a normal girl with extraordinary beauty and thought nothing of it._

_He should of_

_Because after a little time together we fell in love, I fixed a broken heart and he taught me what it's like to feel loved._

_Remy is my everything and made ever thing worth while_

_Our story starts here_

_(*)*****(*)*********************(*)*******)* (*)*(*******(*)********************(*)*****(*)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Remy though I wish I did or the Song Jolly Sailor Bold. I do however own Serena, Hanna, Anna, Polly and Kate._

_Zarha_

Serena

Hanna

Anna

Polly

Kate

What

It's Time.

Okay.

_Upon one summers morning I carefully did stray down by the Walls of Wapping where I met a sailor gay Conversing with a bouncing lass who seem'd to be in pain Saying William when you go I fear ne'er return again His hair it does in ringlets hang his eyes as black as soles My happiness attend him wherever he goes From Tower Hill down to Blackwall I will weep and moan _

_My father is a Merchant- the truth I will now tell And in great London City in opulence doth dwell His fortune doth exceed 300000 in gold And he frowns upon his daughter 'cause she loves a sailor bold A fig for his riches his merchandize and gold True love is grafted in my heart; Give me a sailor bold: Should he return in poverty from o'er the ocean far To my tender bosom I'll fondly press my jolly tar._

_My Sailor is a smiling as the pleasant month of May and oft we have to wander through Radcliffe Highway Where many pretty blooming girl we happy did behold Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold_

_Come all you pretty fair maids whoever ye may be Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea while up aloft in a storm or gale from me his absences mourns_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I distain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold_

Serena watch as far as she could see men from all ages, Sizes and even looks came toward her and her sisters. Smiling seductively she and her sisters came out of the water walking closer to them. Looking carefully for a victim Serena grabbed a tall handsome Mexican whispering in his ear she asked "My dear boy, do me a favor" gasping he answered with a breathy voice "Anything" she looked away from him and saw they were in the water she looked at innocently at him "Don't ever leave me" nodding he tried kissing her but to no avail they were too deep in the sea and something was pulling him in. Leaning in close she brought her lips on his she continued to sink deeper into the sea pulling him in with her. Two days later Serena was walking on the beach and that's when she saw it the Mexican from two nights ago was washed on to the beach. Policemen were everywhere investigating but they couldn't figure it out. Walking closer she saw the man's family they were all crying that made her heart hurt… But not that much. Faking innocence she walked over to the police "excuse me what happened here" the police looked at her noticing her beauty she could hear them gulping smiling sweetly they answered That man over there was washed up on the beach with that big goofy smile on his face that women over there is his wife nodding my head i walked away. Serena... Serena come here I turned my head towards Anna sighing I walked over to her" Yes" did you see that man you had two nights ago was on the beach" I know Anna" yeah I can wait In tell tonight I turned my head towards her" What's going on tonight" Oh that's right you weren't there anyway where going to go to Louisiana I could feel my eyes widen where going to Louisiana then smiling I asked am I going too "yes" she shouted we always need you sister nodding my head come on it's almost time. Sighing I walked towards the ocean where we be begin to sing

…

_Upon one summers morning I carefully did stray down by the Walls of Wapping where I met a sailor gay Conversing with a bouncing lass who seem'd to be in pain Saying William when you go I fear ne'er return again His hair it does in ringlets hang his eyes as black as soles My happiness attend him wherever he goes From Tower Hill down to Blackwall I will weep and moan _

_My father is a Merchant- the truth I will now tell And in great London City in opulence doth dwell His fortune doth exceed 300000 in gold And he frowns upon his daughter 'cause she loves a sailor bold A fig for his riches his merchandize and gold True love is grafted in my heart; Give me a sailor bold: Should he return in poverty from o'er the ocean far To my tender bosom I'll fondly press my jolly tar._

_My Sailor is a smiling as the pleasant month of May and oft we have to wander through Radcliffe Highway Where many pretty blooming girl we happy did behold Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold_

_Come all you pretty fair maids whoever ye may be who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea while up aloft in a storm or gale from me his absences mourns_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I distain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold_

_Once again you could see all the men coming back once again this is going to be the last time where going to be here grinning I saw the two cops from early I looked towards Hanna hissing I said he's mine she looked at me afraid then nodding. I smiled seductively at them coaxing them closer to me. I wrapped my arms around both their shoulder singing sweetly My Heart Is Pierced By Cupid I Distain All Glittering Gold There Is Nothing That Can Console Me But My Jolly Sailor Bold watching their eyes I could see they fell for me asking them sweetly Will you two ever leave me quickly nodding their heads no I pulled them into the sea watching them tread water I grabbed the first cop and began to pull him under deeper_

_Deeper I can hear him trying to breathe I can tell the spell is wearing off the man's eyes became aware of what was happening pulling away from me but he shouldn't of done that he tried to breathe and he got water in his lungs I quickly took his essence and swam to the top too see if my other victim was there and he wasn't I could see him trying to swim away I watched him for a couple of minutes then smiling evilly I swam after him you could see and smell the fear rolling off him in waves. I grabbed him saying sweetly What's the matter don't you love me he looked at me fearfully What are you smiling evilly I answered in a dark voice Your worst nightmare._

_Sorry if the story's bad this is my first long story_

_And Gambit/Remy should be coming soon like the next chapter or so,_

_Zarha_


End file.
